


Nachtschattengedanken

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: 100 Worte, die die Schattenseiten des Lebens schreiben





	1. Darkened Days To Come

Finsternis überall, die Nacht ist allumfassend, eisig, tödlich. Die Dunkelheit umfängt, die Dunkelheit verbirgt, behütet. Ihre Geheimnisse zeigt sie niemandem, nur denjenigen, die sie kennen, werden sie offenbart. Eine majestätische, düstere Schönheit, die dunkle Schwester des Lichts, des Tages, schwarz und mysteriös. In ihren Schatten verbirgt sich wahre Schönheit, in ihr verkriecht sich, was nicht gesehen werden will, was zu fragil ist, um dem Tageslicht ausgesetzt zu sein, zu zerbrechlich, zu kostbar. Die Dunkelheit ist sanft, schreit nicht danach, in schrillen Farben dargestellt zu werden, sie drängt sich niemandem auf.

  Allein ein Lichtlein, aufgestellt auf einem Grabstein, genügt zum Erstrahlen.


	2. Schwarz

Schwarz. Schwarz. Alles Schwarz um mich. Kein Licht zu sehen, keine Hoffnung, dem zu entkommen. Ich irre umher, weiß nicht aus noch ein. Tiefste Verzweiflung ergreift mich, packt mich unerbittlich mit grausamen Klauen; tief bohren sie sich in mein Fleisch, rot fließt mein Blut. Die Verzweiflung, gnadenlos wie ein wildes Tier, lähmt meine Glieder, lähmt mein Denken. Wer bin ich? Wo bin ich? Was geht in mir vor? Warum hilft mir niemand? Sieht mich denn keiner zerbrechen? Wohin ging das Licht in meinem Leben, die Hoffnung, das Gute? Warum nur? Ich zerbreche.

Schwarz. Schwarz. Alles Schwarz um mich. Kein Entkommen.


	3. Kleiner Teddybär

Kleiner Teddybär, du erinnerst mich an meine Kindheit, als ich noch frei war und unbeschwert und mich keine Nöte und Sorgen der Welt drückten. Deine schwarzen Knopfaugen, dein braunes Näschen, dein lächelnder Mund, alles strahlt Freude aus, Hoffnung und Frohsinn. Du bist nur ein Stofftier, doch vielleicht gerade deswegen doch so viel mehr. Ich kann dich herzen, ich kann dich knuddeln, ich kann dich fest an mich drücken. Ich kann dir mein Leid klangen und es von mir geben, weit, weit fort.

Schon immer warst du bei mir, schon seit Kindertagen. Bestimmt wirst du mich noch lange begleiten, kleiner Teddybär.


	4. Herzsplitter

Es gib Dinge im Leben, die kann man nicht begreifen – oder vielleicht erst sehr spät.

  Warum? Die alles entscheidende Frage.

Warum ist das Ende da? Warum muss ich so leiden? Warum musste es überhaupt erst so weit kommen? Hatte all das überhaupt jemals Bestand besessen? Sinn? Tiefe? Oder wurde ich ausgenutzt? Und noch viel mehr Fragen, die einer Antwort bedürfen, aber keine erhalten. Gibt es Antworten? Liegt dem ein Sinn zugrunde?

Mir blutet mein Herz, es schmerz, wie nie eine körperliche Wunde schmerzen könnte. Jetzt weiß ich, was ein gebrochenes Herz ist, und es ist die schlimmste aller Wunden.

Warum nur?


	5. Quo vadimus?

Wohin gehen wir?

Wir gehen gemeinsam, du und ich. Zwei scheinbar verschiedene Wege und doch nur einer.

Du gehst in Armut, ich in Reichtum. Du kennst den Mangel, ich den Überfluss. Dein Magen ist leer, meiner nimmersatt. Dein Rücken ist krumm von der Feldarbeit, ich habe nie kennen gelernt, wie mein Essen auf meinen Teller kommt. Dein verunreinigtes Wasser reicht kaum, ich schöpfe es mit beiden Händen und vergieße es in der Wüste.

Doch in deinen Augen liegt das Lachen, wo in meinen nur stets Wachstum geschrieben ist.

Wir gehen diesen Weg gemeinsam, du und ich, unzertrennlich.

Wir gehen heim.


	6. Spiegelaugen

Augen sind ein Spiegel in das Innerste, in ihnen liegt die Seele des Menschen. So viel können Augen erzählen, Freude, Liebe, Schmerz, Trauer, Hass, Wut. Alles spricht aus ihnen. Sie zeigen das Innerste ohne Hülle, sie zeigen, wer man ist. Doch sind sie stumm, wenn niemand hinsieht, um zu sehen, was sie ohne Worte sagen, was sie ohne Worte schreien, was sie ohne Worte flüstern.

Was ist, wenn alles, was aus den Augen spricht, offen vor einen liegt?

Was ist, wenn jeder hören kann, was sein Gegenüber ist?

Würde es mehr Verständnis geben?

Würde es mehr Frieden geben?

Würde es?


	7. Leer

Tagtäglich derselbe Trott. Der Wecker klingelt, übermüdet aufstehen und zur Arbeit schlurfen. Immer und immer weiter funktionieren, funktionieren, funktionieren. Der Mensch wird zur Maschine, er muss Leistung bringen oder er wird ausgesondert und ersetzt.

Es laugt aus, macht einen innerlich leer. Man hängt nur noch da, antriebslos, man ist lustlos und geistig schon beinahe wie tot. Die Ideen sind vielleicht da, irgendwo hinter diesem schweren Schleier aus Ermattung. Doch sie sind nicht zu greifen, zu schwach ist der Griff.

Man dümpelt vor sich hin, macht einfach nur noch mechanisch, was ihm aufgetragen wird. Man verödet geistig.

Trott kann tödlich sein.


	8. Uhrwerk

Der Wecker klingelt. Wie immer viel zu früh. Aufstehen, hinein in den Alltagstrott. Dieselben Aufgaben, dieselben Gesichter. Tag für Tag, Woche für Woche. Jahr für Jahr. Keine Abwechslung, immer dasselbe. Langweilig. Unerfüllend.

  Tick tack, tick tack. Die Uhr des Lebens geht immer voran, unaufhaltsam. Immer voran, nie zurück. Kein Stillstand.

  Stillstand ist Verschwendung. Immer funktionieren. Immer voll da sein. Wie ein Schweizer Uhrwerk. Mensch oder Maschine?

  Voran, voran! Kein Zögern! Uhren geben den Takt an, Termine, Verpflichtungen. Musst dies tun und jenes. Darfst nicht still stehen. Musst voller Energie sein. Jeden Tag auf's neue.

Doch ist der Mensch keine Maschine.


	9. Gesichtslos

Bin gehetzt, gestresst. Sehe nur noch Deadlines, Termine, Verpflichtungen. Arbeit, Arbeit, Arbeit. Keine Zeit mehr für mich. Bin nur noch für andere da.

Die Masse zieht an mir vorbei. Gesichtslos.

Auch ich bin ohne Gesicht für all diese Menschen. Ein graues, schemenloses Wesen, ein Ding, das im eigenen Weg steht und ein Hindernis darstellt beim Erreichen des angestrebten Zieles. Entmenschlicht. Entwürdigt. Grau. Ohne Leben. Nichts als ein Ärgernis.

Alle diese fließenden, verschwommenen Schemen um mich herum. Sie wirbeln und wirbeln und wirbeln in verwirrenden Bahnen. Sind auch sie Menschen? Bin ich genauso, wie sie mir erscheinen?

Lebe ich überhaupt noch?


	10. Wertlos

Das bin ich also für dich. Wertlos. Bin ich das also?

Denn dieses Gefühl gibst du mir.

Hier liege ich also in einer dunklen Ecke, verlassen von allen, leer. Nichts anderes ist mir erlaubt. Ich darf keinen eigenen Willen haben, keine Wünsche und Sehnsüchte.

Leer habe ich zu sein, allein deinem Willen gefügig. Also füge ich mich, ordne mich unter.

So sieht es in meiner Herzgegend aus. Mechanisch. Tot.

Ich vergesse, dass ich einst ein Mensch war, ein eigenständiges Wesen, denn das darf ich nicht sein. Bin ich es, werde ich zurückgestoßen, verletzt.

Ich sehe es ein, ich bin wertlos.


	11. Nachtschattengedanken

In den dunkelsten Stunden der Nacht liegst du noch immer wach. Allumfassende Schwärze herrscht um dich herum, alles schweigt.

Doch obgleich du regungslos daliegst, tobt ein Sturm in dir. Deine Gedanken finden keinen Frieden, sie kreisen, kreisen, kreisen. Immerzu kreisen sie, plagen dich, lassen dir keine Ruhe.

»Du bist allen eine Last«, wispern sie.

Alles ist stumm, doch innerlich schreist du.

»Hör auf!«, schreist du das Ding in dir an. »Verschwinde!«

Nacht für Nacht kämpfst du gegen deine Dämonen, und Nacht für Nacht verlierst du den Kampf, verlierst dich ein Stück mehr. Ist das wirklich das Schicksal, das du verdienst?


	12. Nichts

Was empfindet man, wenn da eigentlich gar nichts ist, das man empfinden könnte?

Jeder Versuch, es in Worte zu fassen, ist zum Scheitern verurteilt. Es treibt dich förmlich in den Wahnsinn. Keine Freude, nichts bereitet dir mehr Freude, nichts kann den Nebel von den Gedanken heben. Nicht einmal deine Lieblingsmusik, nicht einmal der schönste Film, den du kennst.

Nichts.

Einfach rein gar nichts.

Der Nebel wird dicker und dicker und immer weniger dringt durch ihn zu dir hindurch. Ein stetes Abwärts, das dich hinein in das schwarze Loch zieht. Und es gibt kein Entkommen. Einzig Schmerz, seelisch, körperlich.

Sonst nichts.


	13. Über das Sterben

Fühlt sich so das Sterben an? Diese innere Leere? Dieses Nichts, das da in mir ist?

Ich bin nur noch eine Hülle, die so tut, als würde sie leben, während das wahre Leben wirkungslos an mir vorbei fließt. Es scheint, als habe ich vergessen, wie man Mensch ist.

Wie schaffen es die Leute um mich herum, ihr Leben zu meistern? Wieso sieht alles bei ihnen so leicht aus, während ich an manchen Tagen vor Angst nicht einmal das Haus verlassen kann?

Jeder scheint mehr Mensch zu sein als ich, während die Dämonen in meinem Kopf mich Stück für Stück auffressen.


	14. Über den Himalaya springen

Du nennst es egoistisch, faul.

Ich nenne es überleben.

Du nennst es eine Kleinigkeit.

Ich nenne es, über den Himalaya zu springen.

Kannst du es? Nein? Warum verlangst du es dann von mir?

Ich kann nicht mehr geben, als ich besitze, und gab schon bereits mehr, als in mir ist. Ich gab mich und ich gab mich ganz und gar auf. Warum forderst du nur immer noch mehr?

Statt zu nehmen, gib doch einfach mal. Du wirst sehen, dass es leichter ist als der Sprung. Du wirst sehen, dass du auch viel mehr bekommst, wenn du nur auch einmal gibst.


	15. Schattenboxen

Ich kämpfe gegen ich.

Ich ist ein mächtiger Gegner, gegen den ich kaum ankomme.

Ich kämpfe härter gegen ich, gebe nicht auf, gebe mich auf.

Da greife ich nach ichs Hand. Ich wehrt sich, ich ist noch mein Gegner. Doch ich lasse nicht los. Jetzt schließe ich ich in die Arme, drücke ich an mich.

Ich lässt ab vom Kampf, ergreift nun meine Hand.

Zusammen sind wir stark. Zusammen kämpfen wir nun gegen es, das Monster in unserem Kopf. Es ist stärker als ich, doch wir sind jetzt wir.

Wir kämpfen gegen es.

Wir werden nicht aufgeben. Wir stehen fest.


End file.
